Toast to the Moon
by made.for.life
Summary: Grant Ward has a new mission tailing a tall blonde under the name of Caleb Anderson. Who is he and why does Grant find himself entranced?
1. Chapter 1

Grant Ward sat in his little corner in the cafe.

"I still don't have anything to report." He hissed into the ear piece.

He had been trailing his guy for four days now. He seemed like an average Joe. No, he was better than your average Joe. He was one of those people so nice everyone could just look at them and know they were good to their very white as snow soul. During the week this fellow was a night guard at the local museum. Friday and Saturday the hulking man was a volunteer firefighter. Sunday he spent nearly the whole day at church then visited his parent's graves like a good little son. He prayed every night, worked out every afternoon, and he was always ready to lend a hand.

"No evil intent or nothing." He muttered bitterly.

He had come to the conclusion that Caleb Anderson was a six-foot-eight blonde Angel and his job here was bogus. He told everyone back on the bus as much.

"Thank you Agent Ward."

The dark haired man sighed. Four more weeks here right? Then he could stop trailing the perfect, blonde, do-gooder.

"Good morning."

The Agent jumped at bit at the sound. Nice one Grant, let your guard down then.

"Morning."

Speak of thy devil and thy devil shall appear.

"May I sit with you?" The tall muscled blonde asked.

"Sure?" Grant replied warily.

Caleb Anderson took a seat. "I've seen you here for a couple days now but I haven't seen anyone with you. You new here?" He leaned back sipping his hot chocolate.

Again the bloody Angel never had the dreaded substance of coffee, just hot cocoa. Grant wrapped a paw around his own cup of some kind of mocha he had ordered without thinking.

"Yeah."

Caleb grinned. "Welcome to town. Caleb Anderson."

"Grant Ward." They shook hands briskly.

"Did you come here for a move or vacation or just visiting?"

Grant huffed. "Just a temporary stay. No family so need to worry. Just for traveling purposes."

"Looking for a job?" Caleb asked gesturing to the newspaper opened to the help wanted section.

The other man shrugged. "I'm only going to be here for a few more weeks so I guess. Just a temporary one really, raking leaves or something."

The blonde grinned. His smile would be a heartbreaker if he even looked in a girl's direction Grant decided.

"We could use a hand down at the museum. One of our guys is on a paid three month leave and we could use the extra help for as long as we can get it."

"I would need to get finger printed and stuff though." Grant pretended to refuse. This was kind of great, getting one step closer to the enemy.

Caleb waved off his faked worries as if they were real. "The museum is private and the owner trusts me. You wanna walk down there in a bit?"

Grant shrugged.

"Well that's a golden opportunity if I ever did see one." Skye chimed in his ear.

"Almost too good. Be careful Ward." Fitz put in.

The agent smartly didn't respond. He was busy watching the delicately buff blonde sipping at his hot chocolate and looking out the cafe window. After a long gaze the man set down the empty cup and met Grant's eyes.

"You all ready?"

Grant glanced around. Nothing to stop him anyways. "Yep."

"Alrighty." The blonde stood up, he was taller than a skyscraper, or at least taller than Grant. "Jason." Caleb waved getting the owner's attention. "I'm picking up this guy's too."

The older black guy running the coffee machines gave him a distracted thumbs-up. Again with the goody-goody two shoes.

"Ok." Caleb said cheerfully once they got on the street. "The job is just late afternoon early night shift. You'll be patrolling with me... Is that ok?"

Grant nodded listening.

"Awesome." The blonde lead the way into a building behind the museum that Grant had tracked him guarding earlier. "Decker! Mathis!"

Two heads peeked around the corner from a glowing room. "What's up Lebby?"

"Got an extra hand for us."

They looked Grant over quickly. "Looks good enough." They went back to dutifully watching their monitors.

Caleb shrugged then smiled apologetically. "There more fun when their brains haven't been cooking for the past five hours. Anyways, this is the main guard station. Everyone's kind of centered around here so you'll get pretty familiar with this place. There isn't much to this job so the rest I can show you tonight. Sound ok?"

Grant nodded.

"Nice." Caleb gave him a clap on the shoulder. "Then just show up here around six-ish.

"Ok." The dark haired agent waved as he walked out the door.

"Like I said" Fitz garbled into the earpiece, "Too good to be true."

"I dunno. Seemed like fairly decent job to me." Skye replied.

I guess we'll see. Grant thought. He took up his place in his apartment that had been assigned for this mission. Shield training forced him to check the entire thing over before he could let his breath out. Grant went through his strength training routine then stretched out. He checked the clock and flopped on the bed. Nap time till five! He applauded himself with a grin as he set an alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm woke Grant up with the first ding. Not that he had really been sleeping but woken from a daze is the best way to put it. He straightened out his suit and popped his earpiece in. He could hear the other agents chattering away in his ear. He turned the volume way down until they were a mere hum. He walked slowly down to the museum as he had been told to before. Grant glanced at his watch. He was ten minutes early as was his usual.

"Hey Caleb." Someone hollered.

The blonde walked between two doorways right in front of Grant. "What's up?"

"Your buddy's here."

Caleb looked up and smiled. "You're early. That's great. You can come grab a uniform." The dark haired agent trailed after him. "It may be a little big but we can resize it a bit."

"Sounds good." Grant said trying to be amicable.

He was handed a freshly dry cleaned navy blue suit. He changed slowly taking in the immediate area. When he exited the small bathroom Caleb crossed his arms and looked him over speculatively.

"Actually it seems to fit ok." The blonde stepped forward and fiddled with the collar a bit. Grant held himself ridged to not flinch at the contact. "It'll do. It'll do. Ok." Caleb spun on his heels. "What am I looking for…? Ah!" He handed Grant a flashlight and a set of keys. "That should do." He nodded to himself then looked up. "You ready?"

"Yep." Grant answered.

Caleb walked him around the museum and through the interior. There were plenty of nice old priceless objects there. Nothing of any real interest to Grant himself but he nearly flinched when Simmons started chattering excitedly about Rosalind Franklin's camera hosted at the museum. Apparently she had something to do with DNA or something else the walking shield agent didn't know about. It also didn't look a thing like a camera to him but well, what did he know?

"And that's that." Caleb grinned. "Not too hard."

"Not at all." Grant replied.

"We'll probably be walking that route four to five times a night." Caleb explained. "Between times we report back to the guard house. Not a bad job with good pay and dental. Not that you need that though." The guy smiled.

Grant was silent.

"Hey Ward." Skye huffed. "That was a compliment."

"Huh?" Grant asked confused. Unfortunately he didn't get an answer as he had to jog to catch up to Caleb.


End file.
